mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of manga artists
This is a list of manga artists, commonly referred by the Japanese word mangaka, regardless of nationality. Romanized names are written in Western order (given names before family names), whereas kanji names are written in Japanese order (family names before given names). Many of them are pen-names. A * Mitsuru Adachi (あだち 充) * Uduki Aida (間 優月) * Yu Aida (相田 裕) * Miki Aihara (相原 実貴 * Mizuho Aimoto (愛本 みずほ) * Haruka Aizawa (あいざわ 遥) * Hiroshi Aizawa (あいざわひろし) * Mila Aizawa (相沢 美良) * Ryu Akagi (あかぎ りゅう) * Tamiko Akahoshi (赤星 たみこ) * Toreno Akai (紅井 採乃) * Michiyo Akaishi (赤石 路代) * Ken Akamatsu (赤松 健) (Creator of A.I. Love You and Love Hina) * Fujio Akatsuka (赤塚 不二夫) * Gomoku Akatsuki (あかつき ごもく) * Sho Akechi (明智 抄) * Aki Ito (秋糸) * Osamu Akimoto (秋本 治) * Amano Akira (天野明) * Shouko Akira * George Akiyama (ジョージ 秋山) * Shiro Amano (天野 シロ) * Yoshitaka Amano (天野 喜孝) * Natsumi Ando (安藤 なつみ) * Yuma Ando (安藤 夕馬) * Moyoco Anno (安野 モヨコ) * Nobuyuki Anzai (安西 信行) * Futaba Aoi (葵 二葉) * Hana Aoi (青井 はな) * Yasuko Aoike (青池 保子) * Kotomi Aoki (青木 琴美) * Mitsue Aoki (青木 光恵) * Takao Aoki (青木 たかお) * Tetsuo Aoki (あおき てつお) * Ume Aoki (蒼樹 うめ) * Yuji Aoki (青木 雄二) * Gosho Aoyama (青山 剛昌) * Hideki Arai (新井 秀樹) * Kiyoko Arai * Hiromu Arakawa (荒川 弘) (Creator of Fullmetal Alchemist) * Hirohiko Araki (荒木 飛呂彦) * Hiroyuki Asada (浅田 弘幸) * Yū Asagiri (あさぎり 夕) * Yuya Asahina (朝比奈 ゆうや) * Masashi Asaki (朝基 まさし) * Maru Asakura (亜桜 まる) * Sekaiichi Asakura (朝倉 世界一) * Kia Asamiya (麻宮 騎亜) * Hinako Ashihara * Hitoshi Ashinano (芦奈野 ひとし) * Shouoto Aya * Min Ayahana (彩花 みん) * Rando Ayamine　(綾峰 欄人) * Kiyohiko Azuma (あずま きよひこ) * Mayumi Azuma (東 まゆみ) * Ryō Azumi (あずみ 椋) B * Daichi Banjou(万乗大智) * Buronson (武論 尊) * Francesco Bellissimo (ベリッシモ・フランチェスコ・喜広) * Frédéric Boilet (フレデリック・ボワレ) * Noboru Baba (馬場 のぼる) C * Stephen Campbell * Akio Chiba (ちばあきお or 千葉 亜喜生) * Kiyokazu Chiba (千葉きよかず or 千葉潔和名義) * Tetsuya Chiba (ちば てつや) * Chiba Kozue (千葉コズエ） * Svetlana Chmakova * Nanae Chrono (黒乃 奈々絵) * Clamp (Creators of Angelic Layer, Chobits and Cardcaptor Sakura) * Mark Crilley D * D[di:] (Deeth) * Abdoulie Drammeh E * Tatsuya Egawa (江川 達也) * Hisashi Eguchi (江口 寿志) * Eiki Eiki (影木 栄貴) * Hiroki Endo (遠藤 浩輝) * Kei Enue F * Mihona Fujii (藤井 みほな) * Fujio Fujiko (藤子 不二雄) * Fujiko F. Fujio (藤子・F・不二雄) * Fujiko Fujio (A) (藤子 不二雄A) * Ryu Fujisaki (藤崎 竜) * Tohru Fujisawa (藤沢 とおる Fujisawa Tōru) * Kosuke Fujishima (藤島 康介) * Kazuhiro Fujita (藤田 和日郎) * Maguro Fujita (藤田 まぐろ) * Maki Fujita (藤田 麻貴) * Hyouta Fujiyama * Yoshihide Fujiwara (藤原芳秀) * Eiichi Fukui (福井 英一) * Nobuyuki Fukumoto (福本伸行) * Haruka Fukushima (フクシマ ハルカ) * Tetsuji Fukushima (ふくしま てつじ) * Sho Fumimura (史村 翔) (see Yoshiyuki Okamura) * Kou Fumizuki (文月 晃 Fumizuki Kō) * Minoru Furuya (古谷 実) * Mitsutoshi Furuya (古谷三敏) * Usamaru Furuya (古屋 兎丸) G * Juan Goto H * Moto Hagio (萩尾 望都) * Kazushi Hagiwara (萩原 一至) * Mera Hakamada (袴田 めら) * Maki Hakoda (箱田 真紀) * Nikku Hall * Pink Hanamori (花森 ぴんく) (Creator of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch) * Kazuichi Hanawa (花輪 和一) * Hidenori Hara (原秀則) * Tetsuo Hara (原 哲夫) * Machiko Hasegawa (長谷川 町子) * Bisco Hatori (葉鳥 ビスコ * Ikuko Hatoyama (鳩山 郁子) * Tomoko Hayakawa (はやかわ ともこ) * Daisuke Higuchi (樋口 大輔) * Tachibana Higuchi (樋口 橘) * Aoi Hiiragi (柊 あおい) * Hideshi Hino (日野 日出志) * Matsuri Hino (樋野 まつり) (Creator of Vampire Knight) * Hiroshi Hirata (平田 弘史) * Kenshi Hirokane (弘兼 憲史) * Saki Hiwatari (日渡 早紀) * Kyoko Hikawa (ひかわ きょうこ) * Tsukasa Hojo (北条 司) * Masaya Hokazono (外薗 昌也) * Akiyoshi Hongo (本郷 あきよし) * Yuji Horii (堀井 雄二) * Yukinobu Hoshino (星野 之宣) * Mochiru Hoshisato (星里 もちる) * Yumi Hotta (ほった ゆみ) (Creator of Hikaru no Go) I * Yukari Ichijo (一条 ゆかり） * Masato Ichishiki (一式 まさと) * Daisuke Igarashi (五十嵐 大介) * Mikio Igarashi (いがらし みきお) * Yumiko Igarashi (いがらし ゆみこ) * Riyoko Ikeda (池田 理代子) * Ryoichi Ikegami (池上 遼一) * Koi Ikeno (池野 恋) * Gō Ikeyamada (池山田 剛) * Mia Ikumi (征海 未亜) (Creator of Tokyo Mew Mew) * Ichiko Ima (今 市子) * Yasue Imai (今井 康絵) * Koji Inada (稲田 浩司) * Kazurou Inoue (井上 和郎) * Santa Inoue (井上 三太) * Takehiko Inoue (井上 雄彦) * Sukune Inugami (犬上 すくね) * Ippongi Bang (一本木 蛮) * Hisaichi Ishii (いしい ひさいち) * Takashi Ishii (石井 隆) * Ken Ishikawa (石川 賢) * Kyuta Ishikawa (石川 球太) * Masayuki Ishikawa (石川 雅之) * Yūgo Ishikawa (石川優吾) * Shotaro Ishinomori (石ノ森 章太郎) * Osamu Ishiwata (石渡 治) * Keisuke Itagaki (板垣 恵介) * Akihiro Ito (伊藤 明弘) * Akira Ito (伊藤 彰) * Junji Ito (伊藤 潤二) * Sei Itoh (伊藤 勢) * Takehiko Ito (伊東 岳彦) * Hitoshi Iwaaki (岩明 均) * Mariko Iwadate (岩館 真理子） * Yuji Iwahara (岩原 裕二) * Kaneyoshi Izumi (和泉 かねよし) * Rei Izumi (依澄 れい) * Ryo Ikuemi (いくえみ 綾) J * Judal (ジュダル) K * Hoshino Katsura * Kiuyasha Kashujiko * Naoyuki Kageyama (影山 なおゆき) * Narumi Kakinouchi (垣野内 成美) * Kairi Sorano (空廼 カイリ) (Known as 'Kaili Sorano' in English) * Yoko Kamio (神尾 葉子) * Akimine Kamijyo (上条 明峰) * Atsushi Kamijo (上條 敦士) * Yozaburo Kanari (金成 陽三郎) * Atsushi Kaneko (カネコ アツシ) * Yukio Kanesada (かねさだ 雪緒) * Masaomi Kanzaki (神崎 将臣) * Erika Kari * Ayumi Kasai (笠井 あゆみ) * Rurika Kasuga (春日 るりか) * Kazuhiko Kato * Masakazu Katsura (桂 正和) * Izumi Kawachi (河内 和泉) * Kaiji Kawaguchi (かわぐち かいじ) * Yumiko Kawahara (川原 由美子) * Mika Kawamura (川村 美香) * Noboru Kawasaki (川崎 のぼる) * Mizuki Kawashita (河下 水希) * Kayono * Yuana Kazumi (和深 ゆあな) * Michiyo Kikuta (菊田 みちよ) * Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 斉史) (Creator of Naruto) * Seishi Kishimoto (岸本 聖史) (Creator of 666 Satan) * Yukito Kishiro (木城 ゆきと) * Taku Kitazaki (北崎 拓) * Rakuten Kitazawa (北沢 楽天) * Mohiro Kitoh (鬼頭 莫宏) * Kiyochika Kobayashi (小林 清親) * Makoto Kobayashi (小林 まこと) * Miyuki Kobayashi (小林 深雪) * Jin Kobayashi (小林 尽) * Yoshinori Kobayashi (小林 善範) * Koge-Donbo (コゲどんぼ) aka Kokoro Koharuno (小春こころ) * Goseki Kojima (小島 剛夕) * Satoshi Kon (今 敏) * Takeshi Konomi (許斐 剛) * Tsukasa Kotobuki (ことぶき つかさ) * Yoneda Kou (ヨネダ コウ) * Yun Kouga (高河 ゆん) * Hirano Kouta (平野 耕太) * Yū Koyama (小山 ゆう) * Tite Kubo (久保 帯人) (Creator of Bleach) * Yuichi Kumakura (熊倉 裕一) * Kōji Kumeta (久米田 康治) * Erika Kurahashi (倉橋 えりか) * Shosuke Kurakane (倉金 章介) * Fusako Kuramochi (くらもち ふさこ) * Iou Kuroda (黒田 硫黄 Kuroda Iō) * Masami Kurumada (車田 正美) * Hidenori Kusaka (日下 秀憲) * Maki Kusumoto (楠本 まき) * Kei Kusunoki (楠 桂) * Jiro Kuwata (桑田 二郎) L * M. Alice LeGrow * Little Fish * Lily Chou-Chou (mangaka) M * Will McCarthy * Henmaru Machino (町野 変丸) * Takeshi Maekawa (前川 たけし) * Miyako Maki (牧 美也子) * Yoko Maki (槙 ようこ) * Tateno Makoto (立野 真琴) * Mangataro (漫☆画太郎) * Suehiro Maruo (丸尾 末広) * Hiro Mashima (真島 ヒロ) * Hiroshi Masumura (ますむら ひろし) * Sanami Matoh (真東 砂波) * Izumi Matsumoto (まつもと 泉) * Jiro Matsumoto (松本 次郎) * Leiji Matsumoto (松本 零士) * Taiyo Matsumoto (松本 大洋) * Temari Matsumoto (松本 テマリ) * Tomo Matsumoto (マツモト トモ) * Hino Matsuri (樋野 まつり) * Seiji Matsuyama (松山 せいじ) * Yoko Matsushita (松下 容子) * Susumu Matsushita (松下　進) * Tokihiko Matsuura (松浦聡彦) * Mineo Maya (魔夜 峰央) * Tohya Miho (凍耶 美穂) * Ryoji Minagawa (皆川 亮二) * Haruka Minami (みなみ 遥), also writes as Kazuka Minami (かずか 南) * Kazuya Minekura (峰倉 かずや) * Takuya Mitsuda (満田 拓也) * Suzue Miuchi (美内 すずえ) * Kentaro Miura (三浦 建太郎) * Mitsuru Miura (三浦 みつる) * Riko Miyagi (宮城 理子) * Kaho Miyasaka (宮坂 香帆) * Glen Murakami (水沢めぐ帆) * Hayao Miyazaki (宮崎 駿) * Megumi Mizusawa (水沢めぐみ) * Kyoko Mizuki (水木 杏子) * Shigeru Mizuki (水木 しげる) * Wakako Mizuki (水樹 和佳子) * Hideko Mizuno (水野 英子) * Junko Mizuno (水野 純子) * Setona Mizushiro (水城 せとな) * Hitomi Mizutani (水谷 瞳) * Jun Mochizuki (望月 淳) * Minetaro Mochizuki (望月 峯太郎) * Motoni Modoru (本仁 戻) * Reiko Momochi (ももち 麗子) * Jimpachi Mōri (毛利 甚八) * Kaoru Mori (森 薫) * George Morikawa (森川 ジョージ) * Ai Morinaga (森永 あい) * Masanori Morita(森田 まさのり) * Daisuke Moriyama (森山 大輔) * Milk Morizono (森園 みるく) * Daijiro Morohoshi (諸星 大二郎) * Hagio Moto (萩尾望都) * Hiroshi Motomiya (本宮 ひろ志) * Natsumi Mukai (迎 夏生) * Nemu Mukudori (夢来鳥 ねむ) * Maki Murakami (村上 真紀) (Creator of Gravitation) * Motoka Murakami (村上 もとか) * Hiromu Mutou (武藤 啓) * A-ko Mutsu (陸奥 A子) N * Go Nagai (永井 豪) * Satoru Nagasawa (長沢 智) * Takumi Nagayasu (ながやす 巧) * Hisaya Nakajo (中条 比紗也) * Nagamu Nanaji (七路 眺) * Yoshiki Nakamura (仲村佳樹) * Kiriko Nananan (魚喃 キリコ) * Aoi Nanase (七瀬 葵) * Kaori Naruse (成瀬 かおり) * Yuri Narushima (なるしま ゆり) * Yoshinori Natsume (夏目 義徳) * Mie Nekoi (猫井 ミィ) * Areku Netsu (ねつ あれく) * Yasuhiro Nightow (内藤 泰弘) * Tsutomu Nihei (弐瓶 勉) * Keiko Nishi (西 炯子) * Shinji Nishikawa (西川 伸司) * Shinobu Nishimura (西村 しのぶ) * Tatsuo Nitta (新田 たつお) * Junichi Nojo (能條 純一) * Eiji Nonaka (野中 英次) O * Oh! great aka Ito Ogure (大暮 維人) * Tsugumi Ohba (大場 つぐみ) (Co-creator of Death Note) * Miho Obana (小花 美穂) * Takeshi Obata (小畑 健) (CO-creator of Death Note) * Yuki Obata * Eiichiro Oda (尾田 栄一郎) * Etsushi Ogawa (小川 悦司) * Akane Ogura (小椋アカネ) * Saori Oguri (小栗 左多里) * Mineko Ohkami (押上 美猫) * Yumiko Ohshima (大島 弓子) * Kaoru Oikawa (笈川かおる) * Yoshiyuki Okamura (a.k.a. Sho Fumimura) * Reiko Okano (岡野 玲子) * Kyoko Okazaki (岡崎 京子) * Hiroya Oku (奥 浩哉) * Hitoshi Okuda (奥田 ひとし) * Toshihiro Ono (小野 敏洋) * Yūkō Osada (長田 悠幸) * Towa Oshima (大島 永遠) * Katsuhiro Otomo (大友 克洋) * Minami Ozaki (尾崎 南) * Lynn Okamoto (岡本 倫) (Creator of Elfen Lied) * Mamoru Oshii ((押井守) P * R * Makoto Raiku (雷句 誠) * Marimo Ragawa (羅川 真里茂) * Koshi Rikdo (六道 神士 Rikudō Kōshi) * Noboru Rokuda (六田登) * Reyhan Yıldırım de:Reyhan Yıldırım (de.wikipedia.org) S * Yoshiyuki Sadamoto (貞本 義行) * Rieko Saibara (西原 理恵子) * Fumi Saimon (柴門 ふみ) * Chiho Saito (さいとう ちほ) * Takao Saito (さいとう たかを) * Hisashi Sakaguchi (坂口 尚) * Yasuko Sakata (坂田 靖子) * Kenichi Sakura (佐倉 ケンイチ) * Momoko Sakura (さくら ももこ) * Erica Sakurazawa (桜沢 エリカ) * Hiroaki Samura (沙村 広明) * Riku Sanjo (三条 陸) * Noriko Sasaki (佐々木 倫子) * Shio Satō (佐藤 史生) * Machiko Satonaka （里中 満智子） * Yoshio Sawai (澤井 啓夫) * Akira Segami (瀬上 あきら) * Shizuru Seino (清野 静流) * Tsuteru Shiba (芝 つてる) * Iori Shigano (しがの 夷織) * Shuichi Shigeno (しげの 秀一) * Hiroshi Shiibashi (椎橋寛) * Ayumi Shiina (椎名 あゆみ) * Issa Sow (ゆみ椎名) * Kazuhiko Shimamoto (島本 和彦) * Reiko Shimizu (清水 玲子) * Shimizu Yuki (志水 ゆき) * Rize Shinba (神葉 理世) * Arisa Shinju * Mayu Shinjo (新條まゆ) * Chie Shinohara (篠原 千絵) * Toru Shinohara (篠原とおる) * Kaoru Shintani (新谷 かおる) * Motoei Shinzawa (新沢 基栄) * Sanpei Shirato (白土 三平) * Kotobuki Shiriagari (しりあがり 寿) * Masamune Shirow (士郎 正宗) * Kouyu Shurei (珠黎 こうゆ) * Masahito Soda (曽田 正人) * Kenichi Sonoda (園田 健一) * Mitsuyoshi Sonoda (園田 光慶) * Hideaki Sorachi (空知 英秋) * Fuyumi Soryo (惣領 冬実) * Shigeru Sugiura (杉浦 茂) * Yukiru Sugisaki (杉崎 ゆきる) (Creator of D.N. Angel) * Natsuki Sumeragi (皇 なつき) * Ganma Suzuki (鈴木 ガンマ) * Nakaba Suzuki (鈴木 央) T * Megumi Tachikawa (立川 恵) * Kaoru Tada (多田 かおる) * Yumi Tada (多田 由美) * Harada Taeko (原田 妙子) * Sho-U Tajima (田島 昭宇) * Tony Taka * Yoku Takaba (鷹羽 翌) * Shinichiro Takada (高田 慎一郎) * Yuzo Takada (高田 裕三) * Kagami Takaya (鏡 貴也) * Natsuki Takaya (高屋 奈月) (Creator of Fruits Basket) * Yoshiki Takaya (高屋 良樹) * Rie Takada (高田 りえ) * Yuzo Takada (高田 裕三) * Kan Takahama (高浜 寛) * Kazuki Takahashi (高橋 和希) * Koji Takahashi (高橋 幸慈) * Mitsuba Takanashi (高梨 みつば) * Rumiko Takahashi (高橋 留美子) (Creator of Ranma 1/2 and InuYasha) * Shin Takahashi (高橋 しん) * Tsutomu Takahashi (高橋 ツトム) * Yoichi Takahashi (高橋 陽一) * Yousuke Takahashi (高橋 葉介) * Yoshihiro Takahashi (高橋よしひろ) * Hinako Takanaga (高永 ひなこ) * Yuna Takanagi * Yana Toboso (枢 やな) * Fumiko Takano (高野 文子) * Kimi Takamuro (高室 弓生) * Hiroyuki Takei (武井 宏之) * Keiko Takemiya (竹宮 惠子) * Izumi Takemoto (竹本 泉) * Kozue Takeuchi (武内 こずえ) * Naoko Takeuchi (武内 直子) (Creator of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon) * Yumi Tamura (田村 由美) * Taka Tanaka (田中 たか) * Arina Tanemura (種村 有菜) * Jirō Taniguchi (谷口 ジロー) * Tomoko Taniguchi (たにぐち 智子) * Yoshihiro Tatsumi (辰巳 ヨシヒロ) * Katsuya Terada (寺田 克也) * Buichi Terasawa (寺沢 武一) * Osamu Tezuka (手塚 治虫) (Creator of Astro Boy) * Izumi Tōdō (東堂 いづみ) * Yoshihiro Togashi (冨樫 義博) * Yoshuren Tokai(N/A) * Hitoshi Tomizawa (富沢 ひとし) * Tono * Saho Tono (冬野 さほ) * Akira Toriyama (鳥山 明) (Creator of Dragon Ball) * Kei Toume (冬目 景) * Ema Toyama (遠山 えま) * Shuko Toyama * Yoshito Tsuji(辻 由人) * Masami Tsuda (津田 雅美) * Yoshiharu Tsuge (つげ 義春) * Yumi Tsukirino (つきりの ゆみ) * Sakura Tsukuba (筑波 さくら) * Taku Tsumugi (紡木 たく) * Jiro Tsunoda (つのだ じろう) * Daisaku Tsuru (都留 泰作) * Kenji Tsuruta (鶴田 謙二) U * Masashi Ueda (植田 まさし) * Miwa Ueda (上田 美和) * Rinko Ueda * Naoki Urasawa (浦沢 直樹) * Yoshito Usui (臼井 儀人) * Kazuo Umezu (楳図 かずお) * Chica Umino (羽海野 チカ) * Yuki Urushibara (漆原 友紀) * Satoshi Urushihara (うるし原 智志) * Hiroyuki Utatane (うたたね ひろゆき / 一二三 四五) * U-Jin (遊人) W * Taeko Watanabe (渡辺 多恵子) * Masako Watanabe (わたなべ まさこ) * Yoshitomo Watanabe (渡辺 祥智) * Yuu Watase (渡瀬 悠宇) * Nobuhiro Watsuki (和月 伸宏) Y * Kentaro Yabuki (矢吹 健太朗) * Yuu Yabuchi (やぶうち 優) * Hiroki Yagami (八神 ひろき) * Yu Yagami (矢上 裕) * Norihiro Yagi (八木 教広) * Yoshihiro Yamada (山田 芳裕) * Akihiro Yamada (山田 章博) * Keiko Yamada (山田 圭子) * Naito Yamada (やまだ ないと) * Nanpei Yamada (山田 南平) * Tatsuhiko Yamagami (山上 たつひこ) * Ryoko Yamagishi (山岸 凉子) * Hideo Yamamoto (山本英夫) * Naoki Yamamoto (山本 直樹) * Kazue Yamamoto (山本 和枝) * Sumika Yamamoto (山本 鈴美香) * Jūzō Yamasaki (やまさき 十三) * Tomomi Yamashita (山下 友美) * Waki Yamato (大和 和紀) * Kimio Yanagisawa (柳沢 きみお) * Yoshikazu Yasuhiko (安彦 良和) * Ai Yazawa (矢沢 あい) * Nao Yazawa (谷沢 直) * Naoki Yokouchi (横内 なおき) * Mitsuteru Yokoyama (横山 光輝) * Akimi Yoshida (吉田 秋生) * Sensya Yoshida (吉田 戦車) * Tatsuo Yoshida (吉田 竜夫) * Kanji Yoshikai (吉開 寛二) * Kagami Yoshimizu (美水 かがみ) * Fumi Yoshinaga (よしなが ふみ) * Wataru Yoshizumi (吉住 渉) * Yudetamago (ゆでたまご) * Kaori Yuki (由貴 香織里) * Masami Yuki (ゆうき まさみ) References Manga Category:Manga artists ast:Llista de mangakes ca:Llista d'artistes manga de:Liste der Mangaka eu:Mangaken zerrenda fr:Liste de mangaka is:Listi yfir mangaka ms:Senarai mangaka ja:日本の漫画家一覧 pt:Anexo:Lista de mangaka sk:Zoznam mangaka vi:Danh sách mangaka zh:日本漫画家列表